In Between
by elin2002
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have a couple in between moments during their drive from California to New Mexico. Takes place during HSM3.


_**(So on a HSM kick that I've had I thought about the time between the drive from Stanford to New Mexico. Cause that was a long drive with down time for the truck to cool down a couple times I'm sure. So this is what's rolling in my brain. I don't own High School Musical, Disney does. I wish I did.)**_

The dance around the tree would not replace the prom they would be missing but they were making up for it just being together. After they finished their dance around the tree Troy followed Gabriella up to her room so she could grab a few things.

"So the truck made it." She said.

"Surprising huh?"

"Well considering sometimes it barely made it home from school."

"Yeah Dad found a fuel pump cheap."

"Go Dad!" Said Gabriella with a smile.

"So we have some time before the truck cools down." Said Troy.

"That we do. But I have to pack Wildcat."

"Come here, pack after." Said Troy taking her hand and pulling her close to him between his knees. "You're beautiful."

"Troy." She said in a whisper.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said kissing him.

He returned the kiss with fervor. He them stood up and carefully placed Gabriella on the bed and then joined her only briefly losing contact.

"Are we really doing this?"

"Well it is prom night."

"That it is." She said between kisses.

"And we already danced."

"We did."

"So let's do another type of dancing." Said Troy starting to move his hands up her body. They had gone further than this before but not quite all the way.

"Well hurry up and get ready."

The couple quickly shed their clothes and Troy grabbed the hidden condom from his wallet that his dad had given him after catching them making out one night.

"You were so sure you were going to get lucky."

"No hoped. But that came after Dad caught us." He said moving his hands to grasp her breasts.

"Ohhhh." Moaned Gabriella in understanding and pleasure when Troy's mouth now joined his hands. Her hands weren't idle either they were roaming the back of Troy's head, his shoulders and back. They only paused briefly so Troy could slip the condom on.

"You ready?" He asked breathlessly.

"Oh yeah, please?" With the condom on, Troy slowly entered Gabriella who started to set the pace.

"Gabi you feel amazing." Growled out Troy midstride.

"Keep going Troy." She said matching him thrust for thrust. She just about lost it when he multitasked kissing her breasts and moving inside her.

"Troy, I'm so close."

"Ohhh Gabi I love you."

"I love you too."

For the next few minutes all that was heard in the single occupancy room ere the sound of Troy and Gabriella's heavy breathing and their bodies moving against each other. The occasional moan would escape their mouths. When climax was reached neither one had experienced one so intense.

"Wow." Said Gabriella.

"Yeah. So is this going to be your room all year."

"Yeah, why?

"Well I'm just thinking of all the places in here we could do what we just did." He said with a laugh. "And I want a repeat when we're not pressed for time."

"Or protection." Said Gabriella with a smile.

"That too, defiantly."

They laid in bed for a while to relax before they started to get dressed and Troy went down to check on the truck while Gabriella packed what she needed including her graduation dress. Her cap and gown were at Taylor's already where she would be staying.

"Hey Baby? You ready?"

"Yeah is the truck okay?"

"Yeah we're going to have to make a few stops for gas and sleep but we'll be okay."

"Alright."

It took them over the 15 hours to get from California to Albuquerque. With all the stops both for themselves and for the benefit of the truck. They found a cheap motel and a convenience store and had another round of exploring each other.

"You know what I want to do to you?" Said Gabriella.

"What?"

"Come here." She said grabbing his belt loops.

"What are you doing?" He asked caressing her face.

"Something you love." She said while undoing his belt.

"Ohh boy, we have to leave soon."

"We're fine for time. Come here."

Gabi and Troy laid in bed just touching each other before Gabi scooted down the bed so she was in range of Troy's lower region.

"Gabi, you don't have to." He said as she kissed down his stomach. She grasped his member and slowly lowered her mouth to him.

"I know I want to."

"I'm doing you after then." He said with a moan.

"Deal."

"Oh good god!" He said a short time later as she brought him to climax. "Baby, I'm going to go. Come up here." But Gabi didn't listen. "Ohh." He finished pulling her up to him. "I love you so much, and not because you just did that."

"I love you too Wildcat."

Troy began to kiss her rolling her under him and slowly moving down her neck with kissing stopping to caress her breasts with both his mouth and his hands.

"You are perfect." He whispered.

"I am not."

"Yes you are Baby. Your breasts are the perfect size for my hands to do this." He said palming them much to her pleasure. "You are the perfect person for me. Besides you have legs for days that I love having wrapped around me whether we're dancing or doing this." He said kissing her again and running his hand up her leg to the apex of her thighs.

"Keep going with your hand." She said opening her legs a little more. As Troy entered her with his hand he noticed Gabi's breathing had turned shallower.

"Are you close Baby?"

"Almost. Right there. Ohhh."

Gabi climaxed and that was when Troy decided he couldn't take anymore and set himself up with a condom and looked at her for consent.

"Yeah." She whispered. This time instead of slow and steady Troy decided to go faster. "Troyyyyy." The climax was intense, for both of them and neither could really believe that they had progressed that much in just the short 24 hours since Troy showed up at Stanford.

After a shower the couple fell asleep well rested for the rest of their trip and woke up just as it was getting dark out.

"We have to get going if we want to beat a lot of traffic going through LA."

"Okay."

The rest of the drive was a straight shot and no motel stops. When they pulled into the East High parking lot it was just in time for their duet, and a final show with their friends.


End file.
